Sycophant
Overview The Sycophant is an enormous, nomadic parasite from beyond the stars. Made of unknown matter, this horrifying entity takes on the appearence of a gigantic, cthonic jellyfish-like creature. On her head are 12 sets of eldritch eyes on each side, while a single garguantuan eye sits in the center on the front and flank of the beast. At the end of each of it's long ebon tendrils, are powerful siphons for absorbing raw energy from victims or for expelling it. Below it's massive head and above it's tentacles is a terrifiying gaping maw from which The Sycophant can release smaller-versions of herself that germinate in her body. The Sycophant's base weight is a mystery, this due to the fact that she can manipulate the forces of gravity around her body to alter her weight in differing ways and use it to levitate and fly. She can even manipulate the gravity around her foes, making them heavier or lighter. Although technically genderless, The Sycophant is classified as female for it's ability to spawn smaller versions of it's self. Origin The origin of the cosmic horror known only as The Sycophant is shrouded in a million mysteries. Is she a biological weapon or mutation gone horribly wrong? Perhaps an ancient space god who wipe out followers? There are many theories but none of them have been proven. Any who have attempted the communicated with the creature for answers are met with dead silence followed by destruction. Whatever her origin is, it does not change the simple fact...The Sycophant hungers. Many a lush, life-filled planet has been rendered dead and sterile once The Sycophant has visited it. The Sycophant devours an entire planet's biosphere, from the biggest animals to the smallest bacterium, leaving nothing behind. Once she has drained a planet of it's life, she takes back to the cosmos and searches for another world teeming with life so she may feed yet again...until the entirety of the universe is silent with the dead of countless extinctions. Energy System The Sycophant drains energy from foes by physically latching on to them with her tendrils and siphoning it from their very bodies and draining whatever reserves they have. This also empowers her spawn and her gravity manipulating powers. Ranged Combat The Sycophant has various methods of dealing with foes from afar, by spawning smaller versions of herself to target and latch onto enemies to drain their vitality. She may also manipulate the gravitional forces around her foes by firing beams of mysterious energy to alter her foes gravity, making them heavier or lighter. Grappling While floating in the air, The Sycophant does lift enemies above her, but rather latches onto them violenty and begans sucking their lifeforce dry. While grounded, The Sycophant will be able to lift foes above her head and toss them, but cannot siphon them. Melee Combat The Sycophant is much less effective at melee combat, focusing on draining energy from her foes as much as possibly leaves her with little-to-no array of deadly or powerful melee attacks. She can swing her long tendrils like whips at foes for some damage, but are terribly ineffiecent at stringing together long combos. Weaknesses Besides being poor at melee combat, the Sycophant's two movement modes leave her both different weaknesses where she is in. On the ground, the Sycophant is substantially slower and heavier making evasion diffucult. While she is far faster in the air, she far more susceptible to being knocked back further and being hoisted. Being as large as she is, she is also a bigger target. Animation Guidelines *Personality: The Sycophant is very alien, her body movements should reflect as much. While on the ground using her legs, she should move akin to an insect on her six back tendrils (albeit very slow). In the air, she should float like a jellyfish with all of her tendrils bent inwards. *Combat Focus: The Sycophant is designed to weaken her foes from afar with special status affecting moves before moving in to drain energy from her foes. This makes her somewhat of a high-risk, high-reward character. Her two movement modes should be used wisely. Flying mode should be used to create a distance between you and your foes, evasion, or closing the gap to siphon energy from them. Ground mode should be used to fire special attacks when you've made distance between your enemies and to avoid being knocked back or tossed about. *Special Considerations: The Sycophant has two movement modes, a fast flying mode instead of a jump and a slow-moving ground based one. Each movement mode has their strength and Weaknesses Such as ground mode being slower but very difficult to hoist and knockback. The Sycophant can be knocked out of the air while in Flying mode by enemy projectiles or even melee attacks because she doesn't fly very high. Another thing to consider is her Gravity and Anti-Gravity beams. Neither actually deal damage but change the weight and speed of opponents accordingly and temporarily. The Gravity Beam increases opponents weight and slows them immensly preventing them from jumping. However as a side-effect, it becomes incredibly diffcult to hoist and throw them. The Antigravity Beam is the opposite, it decreases their weight and makes foes faster at the exchange of them being easier to knockback and easier to hoisted. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Female Characters Category:Purple Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Pink Kaiju